Ringo
Ringo Clark (2016 - January 13th, 2018) was Nathan's pet. Nathan adopted the pet from his friend May. Before the Videos Ringo was born sometime in late 2016. May owned the mouse for most of it's life. Ringo's original purpose was to be a feeder mouse. Ringo came into question when Nathan had a plan to breed the mice. He asked May if he had any mice, May was more then happy to give away any mice he could. Nathan went to May's house and just chose any random mouse that he knew was a boy. Nathan happened to choose the mouse who'd become Ringo. On the Videos Ringo was first introduced on the video "A New Mouse!!" where Nathan adopted Ringo from May, to fulfill his plan of breeding the mice. Although Nathan eventually decided to not breed them as death was a big risk, he decided to keep Ringo anyway. Though sometimes he lets Ringo see the other mice from a distance. Up until "Night out in Raistlin's Basement" Ringo lived in the mini cage Seth got for Nathan. During the night Nathan was at Raistlin's house. Ringo escaped from the cage chewing a bigger hole at the top. Nathan came home to find that Ringo was missing. Upon looking at the bottom of the wall unit, he found Ringo at the bottom on top of some pillows. That night he put Ringo in the other 3's mouse cage. and put the 3 in the mini cage, with the hole patched up. The next morning, Cindy gave Nathan an old container that she didn't use, poked some air holes in the lid, and gave the container to Nathan for Ringo to use as a new home. This proved very successful, and Ringo has lived there since. Ringo passed away on January 13th, 2018. Trivia * Ringo was shown to be an extremely active mouse. * Ringo was named after the former Beatle, Ringo Starr. * Ringo originally lived with 20-40 other mice in one cage. * Ringo was a very disgusting mouse, shown to smear his droppings all over his wheel and all over his cage. * Ringo had lots of "hand me downs" from the 3 other's, this includes his house, & his wheel. * Ringo was starting to gain a small amount of weight. * Had barely any connection with the other 3 mice, but has met them. Appearances * A New Mouse!! (10/1/17) * Night out in Raistlin's Basement (10/7/17) * A Video on my Cats, Mice & Fish (10/27/17) * A Corn Maze!! (10/28/17) * A Day with Robert (11/5/17) * My Daily School Life: The Sequel (11/8/17) * 18. What's next? (11/30/17) * My Daily School Life: The Trilogy (12/12/17) * An Activating Time At The Library (12/15/17) * Another Solo Vlog (12/25/17) * Happy 2018!!! (12/31/17 - 1/1/18) * Karaoke w/ Bowling (1/6/18) * Jeff's 20th Birthday Party (1/6/18) * In Memory of Ringo (1/13/18) * Greg Returns!! (4/15/18) (Archived Clip) Category:Pets Category:Deceased